


В лечебных целях

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cover Art, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Иногда чтобы осознать что-то важное, нам нужны непредвиденные обстоятельства.





	В лечебных целях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на первый тур конкурса «Школьная лихорадка или trick or treat» по теме «школьная любовь» на hogsland.com.  
АУ финала 5-ой книги: Сириус не упал в Арку, вылазка ребят в Министерство произошла между сдачей СОВ.

Нечто похожее на язык пурпурного пламени полоснуло Гермиону по груди. Она тихонько, словно от удивления, вскрикнула, потом обмякла и рухнула на пол.

— ГЕРМИОНА! 

Гарри упал на колени рядом с неподвижной Гермионой…* Он с трудом сдерживал приближающуюся панику, чувствуя, как холодеют её руки. 

— Только не умирай, пожалуйста, я не прощу себе… — бормотал Гарри, пытаясь нащупать пульс, но у него не получалось. Где-то там был шум битвы и крики, но это было неважно, главное — достучаться до Гермионы.

— Гермиона, ты не можешь, мы ведь еще не сдали все СОВ, — прошептал Гарри, а она становилась всё бледнее. — Пожалуйста…

Чьи-то голоса послышались совсем рядом, буквально за его спиной, но какая теперь разница? Это его вина… 

— Гарри! Дружище! — кто-то резко затряс его за плечи. Гарри попытался отмахнуться, но неожиданно всё поплыло перед глазами. В следующее мгновение он уже видел перед собой обеспокоенных Рона и Невилла. 

— Ребята?..

— Ты опять кричал во сне, — Рон протянул ему стакан воды. — Умолял кого-то не умирать. Снова Темный Лорд?

— Да, — облегченно выдохнул Гарри, игнорируя полные понимания взгляды Невилла, и откинулся на подушки. — Он опять пытал кого-то.

— Но сейчас мы точно знаем, что это всего лишь сон, — подмигнул ему Рон и уселся на свою кровать.

Гарри кивнул. Да, всего лишь сон… Не считая того, что Гермиона всё еще находилась без сознания после того проклятья Долохова. И действительно могла умереть, будь заклятье произнесено вербально — Гарри случайно услышал, как мадам Помфри рассказала об этом директору.

И день ото дня Гарри все сильнее накрывал ужас: любой из них мог погибнуть из-за его безрассудства и самоуверенности. А Гермиона чувствовала, как это опасно, отговаривала, но все равно пошла с ним — и в итоге пострадала больше всех. Если её не смогут вылечить…

«Всё будет в порядке! Сириус принёс книги по проклятьям с площади Гриммо, и теперь мадам Помфри быстро приготовит целебную настойку — она сама сказала тебе об этом утром», — напомнил Гарри внутренний голос. Так что скоро Гермиона очнётся.

— И несомненно убьет тебя за то, что сдаёт целых три экзамена на две недели позже, как какая-то отстающая, — отозвался Рон со своей кровати, и Гарри понял, что произнёс свои последние мысли вслух. 

Они переглянулись и дружно хмыкнули. Гарри не знал, что думал Рон, но сам он был готов выслушать хоть сотню нотаций от Гермионы, лишь бы видеть её живой и бодрой, а не бледной и холодной, как в своих кошмарах.

* * *

Прошло еще три дня прежде, чем ожидания Гарри оправдались, и мадам Помфри, чью дверь он штурмовал перед каждым завтраком, сказала, что Гермиона пришла в себя и её можно будет навестить после обеда. 

Они пришли все вместе: Джинни захватила книжки Гермионы «для легкого чтения», Рон взял с собой свежий «Пророк», Луна принесла из теплицы какие-то странные цветы, говоря, что они обладают исцеляющей энергией, а Гарри попросил у Добби мерцающей пастилы, вспомнив, что Гермиона её очень любит. 

Увидев их, Гермиона искренне улыбнулась. Она выглядела бледной и немного осунувшейся, но при этом все равно попыталась встать с кровати. 

— Милая моя, я же вам сказала, — остановила её мадам Помфри, — неделя постельного режима. Нам есть еще над чем поработать, так что берегите силы. И пока никаких книжек, — непреклонным тоном закончила она, указывая на стопку в руках Джинни. 

— Конечно-конечно, — серьезным тоном сказала Джинни, присаживаясь на край постели Гермионы и незаметно пряча одну из книжек под одеяло. Стараясь скрыть улыбку, Гарри закашлялся, и Рон быстро привлек внимание к себе, попросив у мадам Помфри стакан воды. 

— Я чувствую себя, словно в вакууме, — сказала Гермиона, когда они наконец остались вшестером. — До сих пор не верится, что была без сознания больше недели. С вами хотя бы всё было в порядке? Что произошло?

— Джинни залечили лодыжку в тот же день, а я пару дней провалялся в больничном крыле, так что мы очень легко отделались, — заговорил Рон, устроившись на стуле. — В итоге за пророчеством заявился сам Волдеморт, но Дамблдор его прогнал, и их с Гарри теперь восхваляют. А через пять дней будет судебный процесс над Сириусом, где его должны оправдать.

— Гарри, мне просто не верится, — с радостью в глазах Гермиона схватила его за руку. — Вы сможете жить вместе, это же прекрасно. 

— Гермиона… — сжав её ладошку в ответ, начал Гарри. Ему ужасно хотелось сказать Гермионе, насколько ему жаль, как стыдно и что он готов извиняться перед ней хоть тысячу раз. 

Но в тёплом взгляде Гермионы не было ни намёка на укор.

— Всё хорошо, Гарри. Теперь точно всё хорошо, — мягко произнесла она, и Гарри ощутил, как его затопила волна облегчения. Не надо было ничего объяснять, говорить или просить прощения — Гермиона и так знала обо всех его страхах и сомнениях. 

— Вы уж извините за бестактность, — раздался ехидный голос Рона, — но я осмелюсь напомнить, что вы здесь не одни.

— Тебе, наверное, очень хочется поделиться своими впечатлениями от сдачи СОВ без малейшей возможности списать у меня, да, Рон? — хмыкнула Гермиона. — И как же всё прошло?

Джинни и Невилл засмеялись, а Рон картинно схватился за сердце.

— Я страдал и жалел о каждой минуте твоей зубрежки о восстаниях гоблинов, которую так и не смог услышать.

Гермиона картинно фыркнула, но уже через несколько мгновений смеялась вместе с ними. 

Глядя на них, Гарри чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым и надеялся, что и через несколько лет после окончания Хогвартса они все будут так же неразлучны. Ведь когда рядом есть такие замечательные друзья, не страшна даже наступающая вторая магическая война.

* * *  
— Дагаз является одной из самых энергетических рун, связана с успешной трансформацией и успешным прорывом. В британском диалекте буквально переводится как «день», в валлийском — «светлое время суток», — Гарри оторвался от книжки и недоумённо посмотрел на Гермиону. — То есть даже на территории Британии одну и ту же руну переводят по-разному?

— Та-а-ак, — Гермиона с сосредоточенным видом начала вертеть в руках шоколадную лягушку, — сейчас, я вспомню… Ну конечно! Валлийцы в своей письменности использовали скандинавские руны, а остальные британцы — англосаксонский алфавит. Можешь проверить в «Толковании древних рун», не перепутала ли я? Эта информация должна быть где-то на пятидесятой странице.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что всё верно, — улыбнулся Гарри, но зная предэкзаменационную нервозность Гермионы, все равно потянулся ко второму учебнику.

Когда Гарри пришел в Больничное крыло на следующий день после их первого посещения, то получил ужасный нагоняй и был бы позорно выгнан… Но заплаканная Гермиона выпросила у мадам Помфри разрешение, чтобы Гарри ненадолго остался.

Выяснилось, что из-за сильного истощения у Гермионы начинала болеть и кружиться голова от долгого чтения. Потому-то мадам Помфри и запретила ей готовиться к экзаменам до выписки и была очень недовольна, обнаружив свою пациентку в таком состоянии.

Гермиона была ужасно подавлена: она не представляла, как будет готовиться к оставшимся СОВ, да и не знала, чем себя занять. 

Идея пришла к Гарри внезапно: да, Гермионе нельзя напрягаться и читать, но ведь разговаривать с ним она может? Значит, может и слушать, как он читает ей учебники и конспекты. 

Рон сразу отказался помогать Гарри в этой авантюре: возиться с подготовкой к экзаменам, которые не надо сдавать, ему совсем не хотелось. А Гарри решил, что это будет лучшим способом извиниться за то, что Гермиона так пострадала из-за него. Два дня они готовились к истории магии, а теперь читали «Расширенный курс перевода древних рун», и Гарри даже был готов признать, что это интересный предмет, пусть и невероятно сложный. 

— Да, Гермиона всё верно: именно валлийцы использовали скандинавскую руническую письменность, при этом с девятого века из их алфавита были исключены «перт» и «вуньо».

— Они в итоге вообще оставили только шестнадцать рун из классических двадцати четырёх.

— И после этого ты будешь говорить, что совсем не успела подготовиться к СОВ по древним рунам? 

— Ты не понимаешь, — начала Гермиона, продолжая теребить в руках шоколадную лягушку, — при переводе рун из-за разных сочетаний есть столько нюансов, что ошибиться очень легко. И даже одна маленькая ошибка может решить судьбу всего экзамена…

— Да-да-да, — закивал Гарри, забирая у Гермионы уже замученную шоколадную лягушку и с наслаждением ее съедая. 

— Эй, — Гермиона с наигранным возмущением хлопнула его по руке, — это была последняя!

— Прости, — засмеялся Гарри, — завтра принесу побольше. Хотя можно и сейчас сбегать на кухню, попросить что-нибудь у Добби. 

— Могу предложить тыквенное печенье, — раздался за их спинами чей-то хриплый голос, и Гарри неверующе уставился на Сириуса, который определенно был реален и с хитрым видом подбрасывал пакет из «Сладкого королевства».

— И где же фанфары для достойной встречи любимого крёстного?

— Сириус! — Гарри радостно сжал его в объятиях. — Но как ты здесь…

— Кажется, кто-то забыл, что суд был запланирован на сегодня, — подмигнул ему Сириус. — Так что твой крёстный полностью оправдан, и сам Министр принёс свои глубочайшие извинения за «ужасную ошибку». Валит всё на Крауча-старшего, тому-то уже все равно. А как проходит ваша подготовка к… — Сириус прищурился, пытаясь прочитать корешок книги, — древним рунам? Как твое самочувствие, Гермиона?

— Гораздо лучше, Сириус, спасибо, — улыбнулась она. — Мадам Помфри сказала, что послезавтра мне уже можно вернуться в гостиную. И Гарри наконец не надо будет засорять голову нужной мне информацией.

— О, поверь мне, я думаю, он только счастлив провести столько времени с хорошенькой девушкой, — с заговорщицким видом заметил Сириус.

Гарри нахмурился. Одно дело, когда такими намеками бросались Скитер или Крам, но Сириус! Гермиона же просто проигнорировала его последнюю фразу и стала расспрашивать о прошедшем суде, но покрасневшие щеки выдавали её смущение. 

— Ох, совсем забыл, что обещал зайти к профессору Дамблдору на чай! — внезапно подскочил Сириус, вкратце рассказав о суде. — Увидимся после ужина, да, Гарри?

В эту встречу директора и крёстного не верилось ни секунды, но Гарри с усмешкой кивнул.

— Вот и отлично! Тогда не буду мешать вам, милые дети.

— Сириус, — возмущенно прошептал Гарри, провожая его до дверей, — Гермиона — мой друг.

— Знаешь, Гарри, Джеймс не пытался разобраться в нумерологических формулах для помощи Ремусу, а вот когда Лили лежала в Больничном крыле — вызубрил все. Так что дерзай, — Сириус хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл, что-то напевая себе под нос.

Ощущая себя абсолютно нелепо, Гарри повернулся к Гермионе, которая, судя по всему, разделяла его чувства. Можно было бодро сказать: «Ну что, следующая по плану руна Беркана?» — и инцидент был бы исчерпан. Но Гарри это казалось не совсем правильным. 

Он сам еще не до конца разобрался в эмоциях, которые преследовали его с тех пор, как Гермиона упала на холодный пол в Министерстве. Совсем не то, о чём надо было размышлять в сложившихся обстоятельствах… Только и его родители, да и Сириус предпочитали сначала рисковать, а затем уже думать о последствиях. 

— Гермиона, — откашлявшись, заговорил Гарри, — когда тебя проклял Долохов, я был уверен, что ты умерла… Все дни, пока ты была без сознания, мне снилось, как ты умираешь у меня на руках. Ты — мой самый близкий друг, и я не представляю, что бы делал, случись с тобой хоть что-нибудь. И я даже сам не понимаю, что хочу тебе сказать всем этим… 

— Гарри, — чуть поморщившись и приложив ладонь к ребрам, Гермиона встала с кровати и подошла к нему, — не надо говорить о том, в чём не уверен.

— Но в том, что ты мне очень нужна, я уверен.

— И я всегда буду рядом, — Гермиона мягко улыбнулась и обняла его. Гарри покрепче прижал её к себе, утыкаясь носом в непослушные кудри. 

Ему давно не было так уютно и спокойно, как сейчас. Кто знает, может, Сириус действительно заметил то, что Гарри еще не успел осознать? 

Но пока он держал Гермиону в своих объятиях и улыбался, это было неважно.

**Author's Note:**

> Я давно считаю, что 5я книга была самой пайской. И учитывая ранение Гермионы, если б Сириус выжил, всё бы беспокойство Гарри переключилось бы на неё.


End file.
